Arranged 4 life
by hayhayhiltz
Summary: Garra and Sakura get focibly wed...What will happen ? Wll love blossom or will it be compleate Hell? Rated M for Lemon and Rape!Sasuke Comes into the picture!ps sakura is a demon! My 1st fan fic
1. meeting garra

disclaimer:i don't own naruto so bug off i am not rich.

info:

Normal

_**inner sakura**_

_**Shukaku**_

_flashback_

_skaura or garra talking in their head_

Tsunade is 53

Sakura is 21

Garra is 21

Temari is 25

Kankuro is 24

Ino is 21

Shikamaru is 21

Kiba is 21

Hinata is 21

Neji is 21

Naruto is 21

Choji is 21

Sasuke is 21

Itiachi is 26

Ten-Ten is 21

Shino is 21

Kakashi is 31

Lee is 21

Gai is 31

Baki is 31

ATENTION:these are not real ages just the ages for my story thanks!!Love Ya!!!!!!

Sakura POV

Sakura walked Tsunade-Sama's desk.Laying acrossed it was a mission scroll from the Suna.Tsunade motioned for Sakura to sit across from her.Tsunade was the Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village.Since Suna attacked The Hidden Leaf Village during the exams the bond with Suna and the Leaf Village has bee very shaky.Now that a new Kazkage is in office the council wants him to be married.It would be a better image for him they say.Little did Sakura know she was to be his wife.The Hokage looked worn and tired.Sakura was the head medic in the hospital.She was Tsunade's apprentice.Sakura has long surpassed her sensi,Yet Sakura is still her apprentice probably because they are like mother and daughter.Sakura sat down across from the Hokage herself.Tsunade spoke first.

Tsunade said,"You know about the Kazkage and that he has to get married right?"

Sakura pondered this thought and replied,"I don't know who the Kazkage is, but yes i do know about the marriage proposal.I also know that the bride to be comes from our village.She is supposed to be strong yet beautiful and hand picked by you..."She trailed off at that moment.Her emerald orbs widened and she froze a look of horror on he face.

_**I cant be...No it cant be!**_

_looks like it inner i hope he is not an old hag_

_**Girl i hope he is so hot..Hopefully it is not that Knakuro guy he was so perverted**_

_yeah thanks u made me think of him..._

_**And those puppets they ar...**_

_u you r not helping_

_**sorry still i hope he is hot maybe if we are lucky he will be good in bed too!!!Cha!!!**_

_Is that all u think about Sex and looks..._

_**Yeah and they have to be nice **_

Somehow sakura sees inners Evil Grin on her plush lips

_**Now i am going to go to a pool party have fun!**_

_Thanks for your support inner!!!_

_**No comment**_

"Sakura!!!!!!Sakura!!!!!"Tsunade says as she wave a hand in font of the girl with pink hair sitting across from her.

"Huh?What Sensi"Sakura asked totally confused.

"Are you ok Sakura dear?"Tsunade asked worriedly.

Sakura only nodded her head.

Tsunade continued speaking as if the girl did not just space out.

"As you know i would only send someone I trust and adore like a daughter",she pauses and looks pointedly at Sakura,"And conceder this your last mission from the Hidden Leaf Village.To the people of Suna you will be a normal medic nin that will be in charge of the kazkage's health and you will stay in the kazkage's home.That is all you will be to the people of Suna until the weddings announced."

Tsunade handed the mission scroll to the pink haired medic nin.

Thank you Tsunade-Sensi I will make you proud."

Normally Sakura would have cried but after hearing this news but after Sasuke left Sakura was broken. It has been 5 years since sasuke left and Sakura recently realized that he was not coming back.All these years Sakura has been training and growing stronger both emotionally

and physically.She was ready and she swore she would only cry in secrecy.

With that she bowed and walked away almost out the door tsunade called her back.Sakura hesitantly turned around.

"Sakura you will be leaving the day after tomorrow.I have already notified your friends.Thanks for being strong Sakura.Also Naruto and Kiba and Neji are going to Suna with you."

Tsunade waked over and gave Sakura a big hug.

Garra POV

_Why do they want me to get married?_

_**to make you look better,kid**_

_why me though i don't like girls_

_**are you gay?**_

_no_

_**Thank god..Look on the bright side you will be able to scare her and lay her!!!!! Maybe she is a virgin and you might get some blood!!**_

_Is that all u think about_

_**if u mean blood,getting laid and making you mad then yes**_

_Good bye_

_**hey wait no fair**_

_OK OK what?_

_**she might be that pink headed girl from the exams she was sooo hot and sexy i wouldn't mind laying her now that Sasuke guy is gone.She was Strong now i bets she is stronger and fuller.She was pretty full back then think of how she is now**_ Raises eyebrows and winks.With that he fades away.

Sakura POV

I look out at Suna as I near.Neji, Kiba ,and Naruto are making conversation as i battle with my inner.

_What am I going to do?_

_**Don't ask me**_

_you are supposed to be my helper_

_**No i can bug you to**_

_Whatever_

_**Back to the party.Wohoo!!!!**_

We come to the gates of Suna show our badges and walk in.Tamara is waiting for me.I look at her and run up to her and wrap her in a death hug.She and i during the exams became like sisters.She hugged me back. As soon as we released each other she speaks.

Tamari says,"I am waiting for a girl from your village."

I smirk and pull out a scroll.Her eyes widen and i hand it to her and say ,"Here i am."

She starts screaming and hugs me again. and grabs my hand and drags me to the mansion.The whole way she was jabbering about how sorry she was.Finlay i asked

"Are you the secretary or something?"I asked

She looked at me and laughed once she sobered up she said,"You have no idea who the kazkage is do you?"

I shook my head no.

"Its Garra"She replied as she smirked

My mouth fell open.

_**Did she say it was Garra!!!!!!!**_

_Yeah_

_**He is soooooo hot.We are soooo lucky**_

_Shut up_

_**you know you think he is hot**_

_no_

_**Admit it then ill leave you alone**_

_fine he IS hot and i do like the red head Kay!!!!_

_**yay i win!!!**_

_you promised_

_**no i didn't**_

_You are so evil_

_**i know i am evil cause i am you**_

I looked at Tamari and smiled.She grinned back and said

"Time to meet Garra"

Tamari dragged me along the empty sidewalks all the way to the mansion leaving Kiba,Naruto and Neji to find a hotel

Garra POV

Tamari walked in dragging the pink haired girl from the exams.I looked at her and could barely keep my face Stoic as i thought

_Damn why did she turn out so good...so hot...so sexy?_

_**I want a piece of that**_

_shut up she is mine_

_**what is your is mine too ya know what you see i see**_

_SHUT UP_

_**see i was right you got her the hot medic nin maybe she will give you a sponge bath... wink wink**_

with that he faded away.

I stood and looked at her and said i am Garra.

She bowed and then instantly straitened up and said

"Hi i am Sakura Haruno and yes this is my real hair color"she smiled and then Tamari said

"Guess what Sakura!!!!!"She didn't wait for am answer she just screamed,"were going shopping"

A look of disgust and dread flashed acrossed her face as she suppressed a groan the quickly smiled sweat dropped.Then Tamari being a total girl at the moment let out a long scream grabbed her hands and started jumping up and down.And wouldn't stop until she joined.Another look of diastase and a liltle bit of helplessness washed over her before she sweat dropped again and copied my sister.

_**She doesn't like shopping**_

_I figured that out_

with that he went in the back of my mind.

Then Tamari stopped and looked at her.Sakura quickly put a fake exited smile on her face and practically screamed

"Yay i cant wait"

That was enough for Tamari as she hoped it would be.Then Tamari said "ll be right back i have to go make sure your room is setup sakura...You don't like pink am i right?"

Sakura smiled and said "Right i prefer red black and gold."

i looked at he and Finlay noticed what she was wearing.A black tube Top with a broken heart on it then a red mini that showed leg then black vans.Obviously she had good taste.Once Tamri walked out she waled over to a chair near the wall and sat down with a sigh mumbling something along the lines,"yeah right inner...hopefully she is not as bad as the others...yeah i guess he is...i hate it too...no wonder people think i love pink...yeah too bad the dye washed out ..okay ill try."She looked up at me and batted her eyelashes and said before i came here i had my hair dyed black with red streaks here i am pic.I looked at it it is her falling into the fountain at the mall with her hair dyed..she looked like she was doing it on purpose and she looked hot in her he red lacy thongs as she fell.

I looked at he and said"Why were you purposely falling in the fountain?"

She looked at me and said,"Ino and my friends were taking me shopping at Victoria Secret and as you can probably guess i hate shopping...So i figured if i got wet then i wouldn't have to continue shopping.All it earned me was a slap on the ass a few whistles a few phone numbers and a few guys trying to have sex with me ask me out ext...I guess i should should have remembered that is was wearing white."She blushed and looked at the ground..Garra just smirked.

_She is so cute when she blushes_

_**I agree**_

"So what is your type?"Garra questioned.

She blushed even more and said,"red heads"

Garra just smirked again.

Just then Tamari said"They aren't done painting your room...SO LETS GO SHOPPING."

The blush drained from her face leaving her white as a ghost.I decided she has had enough punishment.

"Hey Temari I think she might be tired",immediately she made her face look existed ,"She can stay here if she wants and help me with my paper work"

"That sounds fair...She does look tired...We can go tomorrow"With that Tamari walked out.Sakura collapsed on the chair and sighed.Then yelled,

"THANK YOU KAMI!!!!"

Then she looked at me and said "Thank you sooooo much Kazkage-sama"

I looked at her and growled,"Garra"

She looked at me and said,"okay Garra"

_**This could be fun she has an attitude**_

_Shut up_


	2. isnt what people thought

Hey i dont own naruto so there i hate saying this...

Also i got the best idea ever about this story from XxMiyakaXx or as i like to call her Miyaka-chan!!!!!!Thanks so much Miyaka-Chan!!!

Info

Normal

_**inner sakura-(only in my story peeps)keisho**_

_**Shukaku**_

_flashback_

_skaura or garra talking in their head_

Tsunade is 53

Sakura is 21

Garra is 21

Temari is 25

Kankuro is 24

Ino is 21

Shikamaru is 21

Kiba is 21

Hinata is 21

Neji is 21

Naruto is 21

Choji is 21

Sasuke is 21

Itiachi is 26

Ten-Ten is 21

Shino is 21

Kakashi is 31

Lee is 21

Gai is 31

Baki is 31

Karin is 21

Kenya-25(i made her up)

Recap Baby:

Garra Pov!!!

"That sounds fair...She does look tired...We can go tomarrow"With that Tamari walked out.Sakura colapsed on the chair and sighed.Then yelled,

"THANK YOU KAMI!!!!"

Then she looked at me and said "Thank you sooooo much Kazkage-sama"

I looked at her and growled,"Garra"

She looked at me and said,"okay... Garra"

_**This could be fun she has an attitude**_

_Shut up_

End recap!!!!!!!

Sakura Pov

_**Thank gawd kazkage saved us from that horrible date**_

_Garra_

_**Huh**_

_He wants us to call him Garra_

_**You like him**_

_He is my future husband_

_**so...doesnt mean u have to like him ya know**_

_He probably doesnt like me or even care..._

Just then Sakura was jostled out of her inner battle to Garra talking to her

_**He never i mean NEVER talks**_

Sakura just compleatly ignore her inner and paid attention to Garra

"So Sakura-Sama..."Garra said but was interuppted by Sakura;.

"Sakura just Sakura unless u want to call me something else just not sama."Sakura said absent mindedly yawning.

Garra Pov

_**Did u just hear that kid...?**_

_Hear what?_

_**She said Call her Sakura or we can add anothor suffix just not sama u know what that means right?**_

_No...Should i?_

_**Yes...ur such a dumb ass**_

_**call her sakura till u marry her then caller her danna...**_

_Hn_

Normal Pov

"So sakura...I will take u on the tour.

"Hn"

Garra's demon just thought

_**Wow kid she can be as moody as u and she can even do one word answers.**_

They walked out of the office and out of the tower.As they walked in the streets every one gave them either questioning glances or deadly glares.Garra glanced at Sakura shureit was going to faze her but he was dead wrong.She walked beside him head up she held her body proud but not in an arrogant way just a way sayng dont fuck with be cause u will be dead before you hit the ground.He loved her fuck off aura.Then here came this girl and Garra growled.She steped right in front of Sakura and said "What are you doing with my garra kun?"

"What am i doing with your garra-_kun_"She imitated"Then she said"what does it look like bitch"

"It looks like you are one of his whores he brings home to fuck but yet u r not up to their staderds so i must say u r either a trespassing nun or a s ranked criminal...wait u look to innocent to be a missing nin so either you r his whore or someone he is going to kill."

"What is ur name?

"kenya like you care whore"

a small smile played on her lips she glanced at garra asking for permission he slightly nodded and she took a deep breath and

"Ok Kenya have you heard there is going to be a female nin from the hidden leaf village coming to suna to marry the kazkage,"Kenya instanly paled as she caught site of her leaf head band sakura smirked and continued"so i am Haruno Sakura of the hidden leaf and i have been on a long journey to get here i am already pissed and i am tried and want more than any thing to take a shower and sleep yet you are not letting me get it "Sakura glared at her as Kenya spoke

"Your THR haruno sakura apprentice of the hokage tsunsde the head medic and the best medic nin in the whole world plus the head of all ANBU?????"She asked shocked

Sakra grinned evily and said"you got it girly if you will move aside i have a bed a shower and.."she looked at garra and he instantly palled and knew what she was going to do and he decided he would play along. she continued "a kazkage to go to"Kenyas eye twitched as she wrapped a arm around garra and the sand didnt evn move but if she pulled a stunt like that she would have been halfway to the hospital by now her rage over took her.As she prepared to hit her sakura took her arm away from garra and was ready for a fight and garra was going to allow it he wanted to see what she could do but he was a lil worried because Kenya was head ANBU of the sand and she packed a punch garra steped aside and watch the fight break...

Sakura watched as she knew full well who this was what she could do and how to attack.

Kenya sized up her enemy and figured she was pettie and she would be easy...She charged up her fist with chalkra and aimed it strait at sakura.

Sakuras face was impasible yet she moved with grace as she caught Kenyas hand and broke her wrist with a lil pressur...she seemed to enjoy this she laughed at the pai n written on kenyas face

Sakura let kenyas hand drop and decided to play with her mouse and garra was obiously watching and she wanted to show off so she decided to have a lil fun.

Kenya was pissed and she thought sakura was enjoying this and she was right.so she sated attacking wither all and sakura was dodging and she looked like she was dacingGrra was enjoying this he even knew she was playing with both of them because he knew she knew he wanted to know what she was able to do and he knew she was going easy on her because she was looking bored then all of a sudden sakura jumped and put her fist in the earth it waused a HUGE earthquake kenya flew back but sakura grabed her by the throut and threw her on the ground.Kenya laid in a huge crater then sakura jumped into the crater hit her in the head knoced her out and then healed her enough so it wouldnt be fatal but she would hurt like hell when she woke up.Sakura laughed as Kenya stirred and sakura walked up to Garra and pulled him close and kissed him.It was not pasionate or needy just a kiss.

_**This is it Saks u got the guy!!!!!**_

_**No this is just a kiss inner just a kiss**_

_**is it me or do u sound like you want it to mean more????**_

_**Shut up you know the only reason i am here is for the village...OUR village**_

_**Yeah but garra is hot ya know and maybe he will be good in b...**_

_**INNER U r so gross that will never happen he doesnt love me it wont happen it just wont**_

_**R u depressed??????**_

_**NO!!!!**_

_**Humph...want some advice?**_

_**hn**_

_**Breath and stop arguing with me Garra's sand is crawling around us pay attention girl!!!!!!!!**_

and indeed the sand was slithering around them taking them to garras bedroom

Garra Pov

Her plush lips pushing against his.Her body pressing against him.He could feel all her cruves...She was a perfect fit for him.Truth betold he has always had feelings for her he just never showed them.He could feel her kiss him uncertainly like testing her ground.She has never really known him so how could he blame her to see if she was safe from the almighty killer:Garra of The desert!!!!He kissed her back slightly.He as well testing is ground.She stoped surprised from the show of affection.

_**Ha ha ha she probably thoght she was the only one with feelings of desire in this relationship.Hahahahaha that is funny i after all am a sex god.And how could i ...i mean we resist somthing so beautiful and unique**_

Garra ignored him.He took her hesitance as an opening to dominate her.He slowly kissed her softly judging her reaction.He pulled back when he didnt feel any reaction in her lips.Sure he oversteped his ground.He looked in her eyes and realized she was fightng an internal battle much like his and Shukaku.He smiled at the thought And kissed her gently again just slightly rougher gaining a gasp from the pink haired beauty in front of him.He slpped his tounge in her mouth.She tasted so good.She tasted like strawberries and cherries.It drove his sences wild.Garras sand warped around them and they excaped into his bed room in his house.He only noticed a reaction when his sand was on her.She started to tango with his tounge.When they got to his room he broke the kiss her eyes told him what he wanted to know.If she was scared of him.She wasnt.Her eyes were shineing with love and he liked it.He more than liked it he wanted her to be his.He wanted to claim her.He was surprised when she lightly kissed him on the lips.She pulled away when she gained no reaction from him thiking she did somthing wrong.I felt bad so i sltherd my arms around her.Pulled her close and kissed her.

Sakura pov

I was pulled into him by his stong arms.My whole body was pressed against him.I liked it.I was taken and swept up by an ocean of desire When kissed me.I lost all self contorl.he could have me right where i stood i didnt care i just wanted him inside me.I wanted him.I wanted him to be the only one ever.I wanted him to be mine and only mine.Only now did i realize i had a demon inside me.

_**finnaly i was getting a little worried you would never notice.**_

_y didnt u tell me?_

_**well i figured i shouldnt mess u up until needed.**_

_humph_

_**well my name is Keisho and i am shukaku's mate long ago.**_

_and let me guess garra is ur mates container?_

_**well yeah but our feelings dont affect our hosts**_

_really?_

_**u sound surprised...no...no talky...any way he must be attracted to u by his own feelings.let me send out a wave of my chalkre so shukaku knows who is here and what we are dealing with.You want him to claim u right.?**_

_well yeah...but..._

_**no buts now let me send out some chalkre dammit!!!**_

_how do u mate?tell me then u can do watever_

_**he bites u then he has sex wit u**_

_it is that easy??????_

_**yes...the male does it u sit back and i dont know relax have fun what ever i dont care.I wont tkae over your body unless it is nessary mostly i will guied u threw ur head and let u have my chalkra...any way...can i send it out yet!!!!**_

_humph fine._

a wave of chalkra floted out of sakura's body

Garra pov

_**no it cant be can it????**_

_cant be wat make it brief i am in the middle of something_

_**stop kissing her**_

_fine_

he saw sakura look at garra and go to explore the room she was in as she saw garra go deep into the relms of his mind to fight his inner demon.


	3. the story

hey everyone i am moving if you have wondered y i havent updated...so here i am today devoting my time to you to update my beloved stories...hopefulyl ill update every week

Disclaimer:ok i am tired of doing this so for the rest of the story I OWN NOTHING ONLY MY IMAGINATION!!!!!

info:

Normal

_**inner sakura**_

_**Shukaku**_

_flashback_

_skaura or garra talking in their head_

Tsunade is 53

Sakura is 21

Garra is 21

Temari is 25

Kankuro is 24

Ino is 21

Shikamaru is 21

Kiba is 21

Hinata is 21

Neji is 21

Naruto is 21

Choji is 21

Sasuke is 21

Itiachi is 26

Ten-Ten is 21

Shino is 21

Kakashi is 31

Lee is 21

Gai is 31

Baki is 31

i looked at garra and sighed.He was going to find out i was just like him.That Tsunade sent me here to be his wife because i could handle him.I was depressed,sad and angry,yet i knew he needed to know.I was exploing the room yet not paying attention.His bed was a king with a black comferter and maroon silk sheets.The pillows were black silk.The floor was maroon the walls black.I sighed.He had a gothic theme yet so did i.I looked down at myself.A black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves and a red skull on the front.I wore a black mini with chains and black boots that came up to my knees with tons of buckles.I had tons of hidden wepons on my.Noone could possibly find them all because they were part of my closthes.I wore my leaf head band inside my boot.Moast people would underestimate me because i look like a normal goth 21 year old girl.I sighed and keisho started images i didnt want to see.Me killing my parents.The taste of their blood on me.The sweet tangy smell that i ungodly lust for it became impossible to refuse.I began to fight my demon for it was taking control...I won but just barely.I never realized how much it took out of me so i sat in deep meditation trying to forget that eyes were watching my every move and evey breath i took.I knew thoes eyes.Thoses eyes were the eyes of my soon to be lover and mate.

I looked over at her.I knew she was fighting she began to change but then it stopped.She has won for now.She sat down and went deep into meditation as i fought with shukaku...I finnaly came out of it around midnight(i dint feel like saying the convo but if you want it mesg me or review sayin you want me to post it and i will put it in just for you.)I looked around for sakura but she was nowhere to be found then i heard the shower running.about 20 min later it stopped. I walked in and sakura was clad in her underware and bra.She continued dressing.When i dint go away she asked what do you want garra.Her voice was bored and sad all at once.I repied"to talk"she sighed and walked out of the bathroom i followd she lay down on the bed and said"go"so i started talking. i told her how much she has changed and that i never knew that she had a demon to basicly whatever i said she snorted or said hn and it was getting anoying.she raised a hand and i scilence immediatly

I got tired of his compliments for if he knew what the hidden leaf village has done he would inderstand.so i satrted talking."After the chuinn examnes i was still in love with sasuke.after we brought him back he wasnt anything but a monster he was worse than me or you...so Tsunade thought i could help him.I didnt he got worse.she said he was beyond help.he broke free of our captivation but no one chased him.So Tsunade started teaching me and naurto went off with that perv.Kakashi satyed with hiks preverted books and my team was nomore Tsunade was a wonderful teacher and this voice in my head helped me alot so within 10 months of her training i surpassed her.i still trianed with her because she was like my mom."i smiled at the memory"anyway everyone found out i was the cause of this distruction in my village.everyone stated to hate me i didnt know what was going on.But naruto and ino and them stood with me.Foe ever i will be greatful to them.I satrted to cold and mean to everyone who shunned me.My power grew.Now everyon was scared of me ecept my friends.Tsunade sent me on this mossion becausei am the best because she knew what i knew that i have always felf attracted to you.That i felt my feelings grow.When i rescued you from the the from itachi and diederia and them i was worried sick.That night i thought alot about what you ment to me and what i realised was beyond attraction.It was love.Tsunade knew even though i didnt speak of it.She knew i had a facde around weverone ecept her.she was my family.And she kept the biggest secret of my life away from me.She kept that i was a demons container away from me.That was disaterous.I ust found out y tsunade tought me to medite insted of sleep.For now i know i have Keisho inside me.

I was scilent.That was amazing how she survived.Yet she was just like me i aproched her and hugged her she returned it slowly.I smiled.

Sorry about it being short but aleats it is an update right???xoxoxo haley


	4. careing

**Care**

I squeezed her small frame to me as I realized I can't live with out her. She is took much like me to let go. She should stay with me forever. No she is going to stay with me forever. I kissed the top of her head and let go of her. She let go of me too.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I made sure I had a towel and that it was fluffy. I striped of my clothes and stepped underneath the hot spray. Visions of Sakura joining me came into my head.

"urg" I groaned as I switched the water to cold for once I would like a hot shower with out cold water. I stood under the spray trying to control the emotions that are buzzing around in my head like annoying bees I want to squash but I cant.

I have never felt this way before. All I can think about Is sakura. When we are in the same room I find myself staring at her. And when I am not near her I have sexual fantasies of her.

What has she done to me??

I get out of the shower and put on my boxers and leave the bathroom

I look up and see Gaara come out of the bathroom in only his boxers. I get up from the bed with clothes and towel in hand and walk into the bathroom. For some reason it wasn't hot in here. Ah well there is no time for silly questions like that. I strip making sure the door is closed and locked then turn on the water

I step in the hot spray. God it feels good. The water releases all the tension in my muscles and knots in my back. Then I think of Gaara and have to change the water temperature to ice cold. Lucky me. I get to take a freezing cold shower.

I feel embarrassed because now I know why the bathroom wasn't hot. Gaara had to take a cold shower too.

For some reason or another I cant stop thinking about Gaara All my thoughts are Gaara this, Gaara that . It gets annoying. I try to get a hold of my emotions but I cant and I have no clue why. I step out of the shower. My teeth are chattering. I am cold. I dress quickly in a t-shirt and baggy pants. I walk out and drop my clothes off in the dirt laundry bag.

I hop into the bed and curl up into a ball trying to get warm and ignoring the red head laying beside me.

I hear Sakura's teeth chatter and feel her coldness and I know why. She took a cold shower. Ha at least I am not the only one with mutual feelings. I pull her close trying to warm her up. She looks at me and kisses me. I kiss her back And……


	5. AN PLEASE READ

Hey to all my readers umm I have no clue if I should continue my story please review and tell me if I should. I have lost all inspiration for this story. Pleas if you want me to continue I need ideas. Thank you

Hayhay


	6. Chapter 6

She pushed him away. SO he just pulled her close. Hugging her from behind. He loved her that much was obvious but she didn't love him or so he thought.

He absentmindedly started stroking her hair. His fingers brushed her collar bone and she moaned and leaned into his touch. She was asleep. He withdrew his hand and her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over. A sly smirk slid crossed her lips as she felt his hardness his want for her.

He groaned and went to get up but she held tight by wrapping her legs around his waist.

He laid back down slowly not wanting to rile her up. She already had a strong grip on his waste.

She cuddled up to him and flicked her tongue out and licked his collar bone ever so slightly. 

He though " oh you bad, bad girl."

He flipped her over his hard on was pressing against her. 

What are you doing he growled out

Its mating season she repiled and I have chosen my mate.

In one motion her shirt was off….


End file.
